This invention relates generally to amusement games and more particularly, relates to skill games refer to as Quarter pushers.
Amusement games in which coins are dropped onto a shelf traversed by By pusher bars is well known. In such an arrangement the coins buildup on a shelf until the constant movement of the pusher bar causes coins to fall off a forward edge of the shelf as a reward. A further known device is a game apparatus comprising a cabinet defining a playing area, means for receiving a playing piece such as a token or the like, means for projecting playing piece within the playing area, and a sensor disposed within the playing area, which may be triggered by a projected playing piece. The sensor when actuated by contact causes the apparatus to register a predetermined reward. The device further includes a lower shelf surface onto which the playing pieces may fall after projection which includes a pusher for pushing the collected playing pieces from the shelf. The latter device may be seen in U.S. Pat. No. 4,496,160 to Wichinsky et al.
While these devices work for their intended purpose, there exists a need for a novel amusement apparatus having new features whereby renewed interest by players of redemption type games will be generated.
An object of the present invention is to provide an improved game apparatus including a bonus that requires skill and chance and which, in the preferred embodiment, is combined with such known amusement apparatus.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a novel apparatus that will generate new interest in these amusement games in both games played with coins and with games played with tokens.
An object of the present invention is to provide an improved game apparatus in which one or more holes in the playfield will be used with a mechanism to collect and dispense the game pieces or other prizes to the player.